fortresscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andyr00222
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fortresscraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Andyr00222 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KingFredrick VI (Talk) 15:38, January 8, 2012 hey What's up andy? I'm an admin here. You surprised? :P --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} You know what else I'm an admin of? http://projectorgames.wikia.com/wiki/ProjectorGames_Wiki Hey Andy,I was browsing the pages and I realised that the other ones have a contents box,How would Insert one of them.I'm knew to here so sorry if this botthers you. SRTF I don't think that you will have to worry about spam. they also won't do anything unless you are currently being spam. Adoption is done by wikia which you can see by clicking the link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption any more questions, just ask me ;) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} I'm not sure i'm eligible for that, i'll try if I don't get a response back from one of the team I messaged :) Andyr00222 07:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Arcas' Twitter Feed That was a typo, *jokingly* at least I didn't spell I as i. :P LEGO Allied Forces - Proin sit amet nisi scientiam nostrum 23:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Updates Are there Mobs in fortresscraft because i know deep down in my heart that i can't create a toy for everything which can get annyoing over time. so if there's update coming let me know i'm Zodiac5517 on the Xbox 360. Hiya! So, what's up with the pirate hat? TheSilverhead 20:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC) The Spoon Hey andy, I was wondering, since all the FortressCraft admins have put such great effort into making the wiki, well, not this wiki, but like the original, can we have some sort of trinket? Like the wooden spoon (Make it 3 time bigger than normal cuz then it's funny)? I'm not talking the axe as LOADS of people have it. I was wondering if we could have something unique and cool! What do you think? --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Sorry dear andy why did you block me for? i only added information from the game fortresscraft and the pages about those relics aren't false information. I didn't know i made spelling errors on it okay please help me out with fortresscraft wiki love from the Renamon Loyalist. (Dan67 15:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC)) You were using incorrect page names and information. For example, the "Digger Drone" is actually called the "Li'l Digger", and saying "they don't stop" was also incorrect, the digger stops after 60 seconds. If you had looked, the information on the Li'l DIgger was already here: Relics , which you could have put into a correctly named page. My intention was never to ban you permanently, just pausing your editing abilities whilst i fixed the issues with the information. By all means post stuff relevant to the game, just make sure it is with correct grammar, spelling and information. I will be keeping track in future. Spend some time looking at what is already here before creating lots of new pages next time, eh? :) Happy Editing Andyr00222 15:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Don't panic I made a schematic page please don't freak out thank you. Gaming Helps a little to would it be more helpful to join up on Xbox live so we can research the stuff in fortresscraft together because i'm getting a feeling that i'm runnning out of creative ideas along with the fear of getting blocked. why did you edit the mob page i was only suggesting besides we may or may not know if there going to put a neutral mob yet. Passive means neutral, so the chapter was unecessary (as the modificatiuon notes suggested). Also this is a wiki, you're not supposed to post suggestions here, that's what the forums are for. I'm keeping track of mobs here: mobs Andyr00222 17:10, January 26, 2012 (UTC) okay sorry about that you want to play a game of fortresscraft when i get home? we could better help the site if you want to do so. Not tonight, i'm swamped in work, maybe another time. Andyr00222 17:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The wiki I love the amazing progress you have made to the wiki. Currently there is only 1 problem. If you goto FC.com and click wiki, the url is http://fortresscraft.wikia.com/wiki/Fortresscraft_Wiki/ The / at the end of _wiki needs to be removed as it right now takes you to Fortresscraft_Wiki/...Thanks! Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} I was hoping to put a redirect on there to save time, but the page is blocked by a spam filter. I'll try and contact Arcas/Uatec, but as we know that is a massive PITA sometimes :P Andyr00222 20:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) we need those five pages about those relics in fortresscraft back because no one knows every relic in the game and the thremal imager is a actually relic. i added one page which needs to be deleted because i didn't know there was one up alreadly and i made a couple of improvements to one of the pages, i'll be on the other wikis. Why did you delete the drone pages, you should know man that's a actually object in fortresscraft? What's Going ON!?! What are you doing your repeating your mistakes on one the pages well not the ray gun page though but at least send me a message this is getting out of hand here. I'm sorry, but you're still adding false information, and i can't allow it to stay there. Also the edits on the block pages, for example "it's useful only for decoration" belong in the talk section of a page as they are opinion not fact, so they were also removed. I understand that you are trying to help, and perhaps i am being too harsh, so from now on i shall be a bit more lenient towards your posts, but do not be surprised if i edit them due to grammar or bad info. Ok? :) Andyr00222 (Talk) (Twitter) 18:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Andy, did you steal my signature? --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Fixed Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 10:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Needs help sorry i was freaking out about what your were doing and i only use the term "decoration" because if it doesn't move or has any special function then that's what it is, it'll be better if we learn fortresscraft on the Xbox360 so please send me a friend request Zodiac5517. Tech axe I AM GETTING THE TECH AXE NEXT UPDATE! --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Uh OverKill wait what i haven't been mean to you and i only suggested the friend request thing just because we could actually research this stuff and put it on the wiki, I know your a little mature then this okay so can you be a little nice to me because i never done nothing to you and I hate getting into trouble so please calm down. (Dan67 15:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC)) i'm sorry, what have i done? Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 18:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC) My first basket Should we name the blocks without spaces, like MyFirstBasket and DiamondBox, or with spaces, like My First Basket and Diamond Box? Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Hmm, without spaces, then if we need to we can say that the block command is the same as the page title Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 20:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) This is all Wrong Silverfish is spamming the blogs have you not noticed that and he sounds a bit cruel, don't make any back talk unless you evdience to back it up because i really want to become ADMIN so i can help you out. I know i'm been treated as a cruel person on this wiki but that only happened due to the lack of Observation or understanding in other words it doesn't matter how people type because my school ain't masters in typing so having that as a blog policy is hurtful okay. Don't use that as a suggestion for blocking me because i don't want to get blocked because i love the game fortresscraft and my Friend LBK Kitty was making me pixel art and i wish i could help out but i always feel that i'm surround by a Bunch of Communists and it scares me Deeply ): (Dan67 14:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC))